UN BAILE Y
by Lil Granger
Summary: Soy mala para los summary lo siento T.T... Solo lean y dejen reviews...


Ejem... los personajes (por desgracia ¬¬) no son míos si no de mi tía Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados un ratito para que mi maquiavélico cerebro se mantenga ocupado...

El baile ya casi había terminado, pero Harry ya no quería permanecer en el. Se sentía muy confundido. ¿En realidad sentía algo por Luna? Ella había aceptado muy de buena gana ir con él al baile. No era muy bonita que digamos pero... tenía algo que a Harry le atraía. Quizás sea que a ella también la ven de manera extraña, o el sentimiento de saber que los dos habían perdido seres tan queridos. Luna a su madre, él a sus padres y a su padrino. De repente, Harry se encontraba sentado debajo de unos arbustos en la explanada del castillo. Después de caminar un rato decidió sentarse, y terminó detrás de unos arbustos cerca del lago. Sabía que era peligroso estar fuera del colegio y solo, pero... quería pensar. Cuando ya estaba decidido a regresar al castillo, escucho unas voces que se acercaban.

- ¿Dónde puede estar Harry?

- Neville dice que lo vio salir rumbo al lago.

Ron y Hermione habían abandonado el baile para buscarlo. Harry no quería hablar con ellos. Estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que deseamos estar solos para pensar.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo Ron, no es bueno que este solo.

- Harry puede cuidarse solo Hermione. Tal vez ya regreso a la sala común.

- No lo creo Ron...

- ¿Por qué tienes tanta preocupación por encontrarlo? – preguntó Ron algo enfadado.

- ¡Ron, Voldemort esta suelto! ¡Harry corre peligro si está solo!

- Si pero... te preocupas demasiado por él... parece que tuvieras por él un interés más... ¿Te gusta?

Hermione quien aún caminaba por la explanada se detuvo en seco y le dedicó una mirada severa a Ron.

- ¡No digas estupideces Ron! Me preocupo por Harry simplemente por que es mi amigo. Si tú hubieras sido el que desapareció precipitadamente del baile, igual te hubiera venido a buscar... pero a Harry es aún mas importante encontrarlo por el peligro que corre.

- Esta... bien – agregó Ron un poco apenado pero con menos enfado – lo siento.

- Sigamos buscando mejor – contestó Hermione cortante.

Harry aún seguía en medio de los arbustos. Ya le parecía extraño que sus dos mejores amigos no hubieran tardado tanto para pelearse. Pero, el comentario de Ron lo había aturdido un poco. ¿El pensaba que a Hermione le gustaba él? Que absurdo.

Ambos amigos se detuvieron y descansaron un poco. Ya habían buscado por la orilla del lago y no había señales de Harry.

- ¿Dónde puede estar?

- Seguramente ya regresó a la sala común Hermione.

La chica, que le iba a espetar a Ron el comentario, se quedó callada. Su cabello volvía a adquirir el volumen acostumbrado.

- Oh no – agregó Hermione agarrándose el cabello – el efecto de la poción alisadora se esta terminando.

- Mira que desgracia – añadió Ron socarronamente.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

- Bueno, a mí me gusta tu cabello como es... – Ron abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo de sobremanera al notar que quizás había hablado en voz alta. Hermione reaccionó de la misma manera.

- En serio... ¿te gusta mi cabello como es? – preguntó tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry, salió un poco de entre los arbustos para escuchar y ver mejor esa escena. ¿Ron halagando a Hermione? ¿Acaso alguien le había echado hidromiel al ponche de la cena?

- Este... pues... – Ron tartamudeaba mucho, y se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo – tu cabello es muy enmarañado y todo eso pero... si es... bonito – terminó Ron sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione volvió la vista al suelo. Harry notó que al parecer estaba muy sonrojada por el comentario. Ron también estaba sonrojado.

- Ron – repuso Hermione acercándose a él - ¿No puedes ser un poco más responsable? ¡Has manchado tu túnica nueva!

Ron quien al notar que Hermione se acercaba a él, se había vuelto a poner muy nervioso, dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Hermione sacó un pañuelo de su túnica escarlata y comenzó a tratar de limpiar una mancha de chocolate que tenía la túnica de Ron. Harry sentía que estaba viendo algún capítulo de las telenovelas que tía Petunia veía por televisión. Harry esbozó una sonrisa. La escena le parecía divertida. Nunca había visto a Ron tan sonrojado y nervioso. Y más aún, a Hermione.

- Listo – agregó Hermione levantando su rostro, satisfecha – tu túnica está como nueva.

- Gracias – contestó Ron aún ruborizado.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Al levantar el rostro, Hermione tenía el de Ron a pocos centímetros del suyo. Fue en una fracción de segundos. Ron comenzó a acortar la distancia de su rostro con el de Hermione, acercando sus labios con los de ella. Harry no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso ellos se... Ron, suavemente, posó sus labios en los de Hermione. Fue un momento extraño. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, y los brazos rígidos. Hermione separó bruscamente sus labios de los de Ron. Este asombró por la reacción de la chica al igual que Harry.

- No puedo Ron – dijo Hermione mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron confuso - ¿Por qué?

- Es que...

- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? – añadió Ron ahora apretando los puños - ¿De Viktor Krum por ejemplo?

- No Ron, es que yo... no... no puedo besar – terminó totalmente sonrojada.

Harry trató de contenerse la risa, mientras que Ron sonrió ampliamente.

- Yo... yo tampoco puedo besar Hermione pero... – contestó sonrojado y Hermione levantó la vista – me gustaría aprender contigo...

Ron lentamente fue acercando su cara con la de Hermione para unir de nuevos sus labios con los de ella. Al principió Ron solo posó sus labios sobre los de Hermione, pero luego, comenzó a moverlos torpemente mas por nerviosismo que por otra cosa. Hermione también comenzó a mover sus labios, mientras Ron posaba sus manos temblorosas sobre la cintura de Hermione. Fueron segundos que parecieron horas. Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Ron separó sus labios de los de Hermione.

- Hermione... me gustas – agregó Ron mirando al suelo y mas rojo que un tomate.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo de igual manera que Ron. Abrió la boca sin articular ninguna palabra coherente.

- Yo... Ron... Tú... No...

- Entiendo – añadió Ron ahora enfadado – lamento haber hecho lo que hice – y dijo esto último algo decepcionado.

- No Ron... Yo... – Hermione lo miró con desesperación – Tu me gustas...

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus dos mejores amigos se... ¿gustaban? ¡Cómo no lo había notado antes! Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que Ron sentía en cuarto año, eran celos hacia Viktor Krum. Los mismos que el sintió por Cedric cuando este fue al baile con Cho. Mientras Harry seguía atónito, Ron y Hermione se sonreían tontamente.

- Quiero que seas mi novia Hermione...

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron estupefactos Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo. Solo que a Harry no lo escuchó nadie.

- Si no quieres... – continúo Ron, desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

- Si quiero Ron – contestó Hermione rápidamente tomando las manos de Ron – es solo que... nunca he tenido novio y... esto no es algo que uno no aprende en los libros...

- Hermione yo tampoco he tenido novia... – añadió Ron agarrando suavemente las manos de Hermione – pero quiero que tu seas la primera.

Los ojos de Hermione se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, y tomando por sorpresa a Ron, ahora fue ella quien lo besó. Harry sentía una felicidad extraña. Había sido un tonto por no percatarse de la atracción entre sus amigos. Era... era como sus padres. Peleaban y no coincidían nunca en lo bueno y lo malo pero... se gustaban. Quien sabe, quizás algún día terminaran casados como ellos. Sin más preámbulos, salió de entre los arbustos y se acercó lentamente hacia sus dos amigos.

- Creo que me estaban buscando ¿no es así? – Ron y Hermione se separaron bruscamente. Harry solo rió.

- Harry...

- Este... yo...

- Nosotros... te...

Ron y Hermione estaban sonrojados a más no poder.

- Viste... algo...

- Lo vi todo – agregó Harry con una sonrisa –. Creo que harán una linda pareja honestamente.

- ¿Tú... lo crees? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Hermione.

- ¡Claro! – continuó Harry – Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

- Creo... que... debemos regresar – dijo Hermione extremadamente sonrojada con una sonrisa.

- Si – añadió Harry – vayamos a la sala común.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia el castillo en silencio. La sala común comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos provenientes del gran comedor. El baile había terminado. Esperaron a que una gran cantidad de alumnos subieran a los dormitorios sentados en uno de los sillones, para luego subir ellos. Hermione y Ron aún se dedicaban miradas nerviosas. Harry solo sonreía. Hermione fue la primera en ponerse de pie.

- Creo que me voy a dormir... – dijo Hermione sonriendo – Buenas noches Harry – y le hizo una señal con la mano. Harry aún estaba sentado, mientras que Ron se ponía de pie – Buenas noches... Ron – agregó Hermione sonrojándose de nuevo y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Que duermas bien Hermione – contestó Ron con una sonrisa boba.

Hermione dio media vuelta, y subió feliz las escaleras que dan a los cuartos de las chicas. Harry se puso de pié, y empujó a Ron hasta su dormitorio. Harry ya no dijo nada. Ron parecía distraído. Si no es por Harry, se hubiera puesto el pijama encima de la ropa, y se hubiera cepillado los dientes con el cepillo de Neville.

- Buenas noches Ron – añadió Harry metiéndose en la cama.

- Buenas noches Harry – contestó Ron con un suspiro – que duermas bien.

Harry cerró los ojos. Había sido una noche muy extraña, pero muy especial. Sobre todo para sus dos mejores amigos.

¡Qué tal gente !

Había tenido la idea de hacer este fic desde hace bastante, pero hasta hoy en la tarde (y con un parcial encima ¬¬) la inspiración me llego (dis que .) Si me quedó mal... en verdad lo siento mucho YY  Fue lo mejor que pude hacer, así que espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Quería hacer un fic con lo que me gustaría que saliera en los libros. Y como los libros se basan en lo que ve Harry pues, lo puse ahí como espectador. Ojalá y a mi tía Rowling se apure a poner una escena así entre Ron y Hermione ... Vendería más de lo que ya vende XD. Se que no me quedó igual a como escribe la ñora Rowling por que para escribir como lo hace ella pues me falta muchísimo pero, lo hice de todo corazón. Ya se que la trama esa del baile ya esta bien gastada (como leí en un fic por ahí) pero... no se me ocurrió un momento mejor.

Quiero mencionar también que este fic va dedicado a una gran ciber amiga. Que aunque esta bien loca y esta enamorada de un Muppet, es una gran persona.

**FORD ANGLIA 2000 (SARUCHIS )**

Para que veas que todos tus sermones dan resultados ¿eh? ¬¬... XD

Gracias por ser una gran amiga Saruchis, y aguantar todas las locuras que te digo '... sobre todo cuando me agarran mis crisis de no creer en un... tu sabes... XD

Te quiero mucho, y nunca cambies

Déjenme un review para ver si les gusto .

Se reciben toda clase de verduras, vociferadores, bludgers locas, etc.

Cuídense mucho. ¡Chao!

**Lil Granger **

**Miembro de las Ron4ever**

**Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever **


End file.
